fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Armacham Sniper
The Armacham Snipers are a variant of enemy appearing in F.E.A.R. 3. These soldiers are equipped with .50 caliber sniper rifles and, like the Replica variant sniper unit, their laser sighting helps the Point Man and Paxton Fettel find their locations. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Only five of them are encountered throughout the game, but when they are fought, they pose a great threat, due to their high-powered weapons. They seem to wear heavy armor underneath their ghillie suits, as they do not go down after a single sniper rifle shot, though headshots will still guarantee a kill. Unlike their older-game counterparts, they are never fought alone; snipers in F.E.A.R. 3 are more like supporting units, providing long range firepower for the other Armacham units. It is unknown whether these variants are part of the Replica Forces or normal human beings of Armacham's forces, but based on their voice, which is the same as the Armacham Soldiers, as well as seeing their presence in Interval 04 (as no Replica forces are seen in this level) it seems likely they are Armacham Technology Corporation mercenaries. This enemy is only found in Intervals 04, 05 and 07. Tactics *'Always' take cover. Their weapon of choice does very high damage, even on the lowest difficulty setting, and will kill an unaware player in a few hits. *Because there is a two or three second delay between shots of the sniper rifle, the player can use this to their advantage to pop out of cover and fire off a few shots at the sniper without reprisal. *If using the Point Man, his Slow-Mo ability will give the player a needed edge, and can even be used to dodge bullets from the sniper rifle. *If playing as Fettel, using levitate against him will make him lower his weapon whilst he is in the air, making him open to stun blasts to the head or for possession. *Snipers are always accompanied by more soldiers, either standard ones or Replicas. Take out his buddies first before engaging the sniper himself, as his friends will take pot shots while you try to engage him. **Normally the sniper will position himself in the far corner and try to kill the players while they are busy. Avoid open areas will make him more difficult to take any shot. *As with most powerful soldier-type enemies, Zap grenades and Flashbangs are good weapons for use; the zap grenades will both damage and lock him in place, preventing him from retaliating, while flashbangs will only temporarily blind him, though this can be used to get in melee attacks and easy headshots, if going for those challenges. Trivia *The Armacham Sniper is one of two soldier-type enemies in F.E.A.R. 3 that never throws any grenades at the player, the other being the Armacham Replica Riot Trooper. ** In additional along with Riot Trooper, It is also one of two enemies that Phase Caster never summon into the battlefield. *The Sniper's pistol is only available for use if he is possessed, either by Fettel in the campaign or a Spectre in multiplayer. Otherwise, he will only use his sniper rifle against the player, and will not attempt to use his sidearm. Gallery Armacham Sniper.jpg|Concept art of the Armacham Sniper. ATC_Sniper.png|Armacham Sniper being possessed by Paxton Fettel. F_2014-05-11_16-21-13-45.png|Armacham Sniper aiming at Point Man, notice the red laser. es:Francotirador Armacham Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies